


Don't Hang Up

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Murder, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	Don't Hang Up

Logan shakily started to dial the numbers into his phone. It rang for what seemed like years.

"Logan?" 

A smile slowly forming on his pale face, Logan gave a small sigh, "Hey Star. I wanted to tell you I'm going to be... Late home." 

A few moments of silence was then followed by a question, "You could've texted me that. Why are you calling me?" He couldn't keep the worry from his voice, "Is something wrong?" 

It was Logan's turn for silence, he looked up at the empty sky above him, thinking. He could feel his head growing fuzzier each second, and the grass below him felt like needles in his skin. 

"I... Work has dragged a bit. I'll be home... At some point." He gave a small laugh, followed by a stifled cough causing him to groan in pain, "I know... uh, how you like your routines so I thought I'd call to ask how you are. How was your day at the Art store?"

"You're coughing." 

"You're avoiding my question, " Logan looked at his stomach, he cringed, "Come on you know I like hearing about your day.." 

LIstening to his partner's voice he smiled, that voice made him calmer, the pain that had infected his body slowly melted. Only for him to look at his stomach once more and see the blood slowly seeping from under his shirt. The wound was deep, that much he figured, he didn't have much time left. But he knew any time he had, he wouldn't spend it saving himself, it was too late to fix what had happened. All he wanted to do was get lost in the soft dulcet tones of his lover's voice that filled his ears and his heart. The only thing he needed to hear was not comforting, but routine and soothing sounds of his day. 

"Logan? Are you still there?" The voice sounded far away, like in another room. 

Not long left. 

"Yes..." Logan's voice was thin and quiet, "Virgil... Star... I love you. So much. Just know that. Will you remember that for me? I love you."   
  
"I love you too Logan," The panic rose in Virgil's voice, but Logan was too far gone to hear it properly. 

Too weak to hold his phone, he dropped it beside him, eyes slowly closing for the last time, eyes on the moon in the sky and feeling the breeze on his skin. He was at peace, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. But he heard the cries: 

"Logan! Logan answer me!" He could hear Virgil crying, "I'm coming to find you! Logan please whar's happening? Don't hang up okay? Are you there?"

"Goodbye... Star." 


End file.
